1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a fabricating method thereof, wherein the problem of insufficient anchoring energy of an alignment surface in the LCD panel is resolved and the performances of the LCD panel in surface gliding and voltage-transmittance (V-T) curve shift are improved, so that the photo-electronic properties of a LCD is improved.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the great advancement of computer performance and the rapid development of the Internet and multimedia technology, the volume of video or image apparatus is getting smaller and lighter. In the development of displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD) having such advantages as high image quality, high space efficiency, low power consumption, and no radiation have become the major products in display market along with the advancement of photo-electronic techniques and semiconductor fabricating techniques.
A LCD includes a backlight module and a LCD panel, and a conventional LCD panel is composed of two substrates and a liquid crystal layer filled between the two substrates. Generally, during the manufacturing procedure of a LCD panel, alignment films are disposed on both the substrates so that liquid crystal molecules can be arranged in a particular arrangement. A conventional method of forming an alignment layer is to perform an alignment process to an alignment material after the alignment material is coated over a substrate. The alignment process is categorized into contact alignment and non-contact alignment. Even the problems such as static produced by contact rubbing alignment and particle contamination can be resolved by non-contact alignment process, the problem of insufficient anchoring energy of the alignment surface may be caused therein. Insufficient anchoring energy of an alignment surface may result in bad display quality of the LCD panel.